December 2, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:40 Dragonian King sup peep from now on you will address me as Master Darth Silly spread the word please the word needs to be spreaded like peanut butter on a sandwich this got weird fast 5:43 Loving77 lol You are now away. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Williamm258 hi You are no longer away. 6:04 Dragonian King hi will 6:08 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak9Y4N06PCg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jUH34r0-uI bro tell me what you think You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:11 Dragonian King lol You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:48 Cfljony22 hey will hey silly hey peep hey lily there You are no longer away. 6:48 Dragonian King hey jony lily isn't on yet 6:48 Williamm258 hi jony 6:52 Cfljony22 IK 6:52 Loving77 hi jony 6:52 Cfljony22 BUT IM NOT SAYING THAT 365 TIMES SEPERATELY ANYMORE You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:31 Dragonian King yay I got my christmas avatar You are now away. 7:36 Williamm258 yay let me see You are no longer away. 7:39 Dragonian King User:Dragonian King 7:41 Williamm258 cool (laughing) do you like mine bro 7:43 Dragonian King yeah :D 7:44 Williamm258 jony wears your christmas avatar You are now away. bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 7:59 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. 8:05 Cfljony22 whats my christmas avatar Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:09 Flower1470 hey everyone 8:09 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 8:13 Dragonian King hi lily You are now away. lily when do we get to do the lily quiz 8:34 Flower1470 oh jony did it ill pm it to you 8:35 Cfljony22 to be fair i did alright 8:35 Flower1470 its hard jony got 5/10 8:35 Cfljony22 lily how would u rate your memory You are now away. 1-8 8:36 Flower1470 0/8 would not recommend I'm always covered in notes because if it's not written down ill forget although I do have some strange memories You are no longer away. 8:36 Dragonian King so do you have to carry a mirror with you everywhere you go to read the notes 8:37 Flower1470 yes 8:37 Dragonian King that's not a very efficient way of remembering things you should just carry around the world's biggest notebook 8:38 Flower1470 I have plenty of notebooks believe me @Jony why do you ask 8:42 Cfljony22 cuz two days ago i told u my fav. wrestler of all time i was wondering if u remembered 8:42 Dragonian King brock lesner 8:42 Cfljony22 no thats my 5th fav. 8:42 Dragonian King well he was top 5 that's the only one i remember in the top 5 8:43 Cfljony22 yea.. 8:44 Dragonian King JONY I GOT 7/10 8:44 Flower1470 @Jony yeah i have no idea sorry 8:46 Dragonian King hey lily do you like my avatar 8:46 Flower1470 yes 8:47 Dragonian King yay 8:50 Flower1470 @Silly I'm going to go now, can you grab the log? 8:50 Dragonian King sure i gtg too sooooo bye guys Category:Chat logs Category:December 2015